Especialmente para ti
by LightResurrection
Summary: Mini-Fic basado sobre un pergamino que, durante mucho tiempo, estuvo escondido. Con un contenido dentro de este que podría cambiar la vida de dos seres. R&R.


**Hola a todos, aquí les he traigo un pequeño fic. La idea de escribir esta pequeña y simple historia paso por mi mente ayer en la noche y me dije, ¿Por qué no? XD Sin mas, aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en un día como cualquier otro. En el palacio de jade, ubicado en el Valle de la Paz, se hallaban dos guerreros de nombres Po y Grulla. Buscando algo interesante en una estantería de pergaminos en algún lugar del palacio, pues el guerrero dragón siempre gustaba de aprender cosas nuevas y, esta vez, su amigo decidió acompañarlo.-"¿Qué crees que encontraremos aquí?"-Pregunto el panda, solamente para iniciar una conversación.-"Mmm… No lo se Po, quizás algo como… ¡oh! Mira esto."-Con emoción en su voz, hizo a un lado algunos pergaminos y, detrás de estos, había uno que llamaba la atención de ambos. Uno un poco arrugado y cubierto de polvo.-"No parece tan viejo."-Dijo el furioso tomándolo entre sus alas.-"Como de hace unos años, lo que no entiendo es que el material de los pergaminos está hecho para perdurar por décadas y ¿Por qué este estaría cubierto de tanto polvo y arrugado?"-Pregunto examinándolo mejor, sabiendo que Po no tendría la respuesta a su pregunta.

Pensando un rato, Po pidió a su amigo el pergamino y, al tenerlo en sus manos, reconoció una palabra que sobre salía de este.-"¡Mira, aquí dice Tigresa! Además, tiene un sello."-Una idea cruzo por su mente y observo de manera picara a Grulla, quien de inmediato reacciono.-"Oh no Po… no creo que sea muy buena idea."-Se comenzaba a arrepentir de haberlo encontrado, conociendo a Po, seguro no terminaría bien.-"¡Oh, vamos! Solo una miradita, seguro contiene técnicas secretas… ¡Sera bárbaro!"-Sonrió al ver como Grulla suspiraba.

Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, lentamente retiro el sello con una mano y, al intentar abrirlo, un fuerte sonido lo detuvo. Sorprendido, guardo el pergamino bajo el sombrero de su amigo de un rápido movimiento.-"¿Qué fue ese sonido?"-Pregunto Po observando a todos lados.-"No lo se… Pero sonó como si un cuerpo cayera al suelo."-Respondió Grulla mirando hacia afuera del palacio. Ambos se observaron y con una mirada decidida, salieron corriendo a buscar el origen de aquel sonido… ¿Bandidos?, ¿Accidente? No lo sabían pero irían a descubrirlo.

Se detuvieron al llegar al pequeño patio frente al salón de entrenamiento, que también conectaba a las escaleras que dirigían al valle, y observaron a Víbora, Mono pensantes y al mismo tiempo preocupados. Corrieron junto a ellos y se sorprendieron al ver a Tigresa tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.-"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Esta bien?"-Pregunto Po preocupado al verla así.-"No lo sabemos… Estuvimos entrenando y luego ella perdió la conciencia."-Observo a Tigresa al igual que los demás, confundida y buscando una respuesta.-"Mmm será mejor llevarla con el Maestro Shifu."-Propuso Mono al ver que nadie decía nada. Los demás afirmaron a las palabras de Mono y Po cargo a Tigresa para llevarla a las barracas y notificarle a Shifu.

Ya en las barracas y el maestro Shifu junto a ellos, esperaban alguna respuesta de su maestro sobre lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Después de un rato de espera, Shifu observo a sus estudiantes.-"Esto es muy extraño, nunca había visto algo así…"-Suspiro. Po se acercó a su maestro y observo a Tigresa triste y preocupado.-"_¿Qué te sucede?"_-Pensó sin separarla mirada de ella.

Mientras, Grulla, se separo un poco de ellos y abrió el pergamino para ver lo que contenía.-_"¿Qué es esto? No hay nada escrito… Solo puros garabatos."_-Dijo en sus adentros, tratando de entender lo que había en el pergamino.-"Grulla."-El maestro llamo la atención de su alumno.-"¿Tienes algo que compartir?"-Grulla solo negó con la cabeza.-"Nada maestro. Esto es solo un pergamino y nada de lo que esta escrito es entendible."-El maestro pensó un momento y pidió el pergamino. Pero, al igual que su alumno, no entendía nada, solo puros garabatos. Mono, Mantis y Víbora también intentaron leerlo pero tampoco entendían.-"¿Qué significara esto?"-Pregunto en voz alta el maestro por la situación en la que estaban.

Po solo seguía observando a Tigresa, cuando de pronto, una idea llego a su mente.-"Maestro, ¿Puede pasarme el pergamino? Es solo por un momento."-Shifu afirmo con la cabeza. Una vez que el pergamino estuvo en manos de Po, este también intento descífralo. Los furiosos y el maestro observaron como Po sonreía al entender lo que decía el pergamino y, una vez terminarlo de leerlo, lo doblo nuevamente con mucho cuidado. Con la sonrisa en su rostro, observo de nuevo a Tigresa.-"Así que… Esta es la forma que encontraste para decírmelo, ¿no?"-Rio levemente y poco a poco se fue acercando a Tigresa, olvidándose completamente de sus amigos y maestro.

Unió sus labios con los de Tigresa en un profundo y largo beso en los labios. Acaricio un poco su mejilla y poco a poco Tigresa despertaba y, al mismo tiempo, respondía al beso de Po. Estirando sus brazos hacia él para poder abrazarlo y sentir su calor. Aunque no querían, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.-"Po…"-Los ojos anaranjados se encontraron con los verdes esmeralda del panda, sin palabras, sonrojada y con solo una sonrisa, volvió a abrazarlo sin razón alguna.-"Ese pergamino…"-Susurro en el oído de Tigresa. Ella solo se separó de él y coloco un dedo en sus labios.-"Nunca pensé que mi mejor amigo seria el indicado."-Lo miro tiernamente y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que Po devolvió.

-"Lamento interrumpir pero…"-Mantis salto hacia la cabeza de Po.-"¿Qué demoni…"-Víbora logro atraparlo antes de que dijera algo y Shifu dio un paso al frente.-"Supongo que tienen una explicación para esto."-Levanto una ceja al ver a ambos nerviosos.-"Maestro… yo…"-Ambos no sabían que decir.-"¿Por qué no nos lees lo que dice el pergamino?"-Pregunto Víbora para sacar a sus amigos de esa situación. Tigresa solo desvió la mirada avergonzada.-"N-no creo que sea buena idea."-Po sabia de lo que ella quería decir.-"¿A qué te refieres?"-Todos parecían un poco confundidos.-"Es algo vergonzoso."-Tigresa volvió a observarlo y todos le dieron una sonrisa. Ella solo afirmo y junto con Po comenzaron a leer el pergamino.

* * *

_Desde edad muy temprana he oído mucho sobre aquel sentimiento que se halla oculto dentro de mí: "El amor verdadero."_

_Aquel sentimiento más puro y noble. El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envejece; no hace nada indebido, no búscalo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser._

_Con todo mi ser, te hare saber que siempre estaré a tu lado. Con mis ojos, veré todo lo que harás, hare y haremos juntos. Con mis labios te diré todo lo que mi corazón tenga que decirte._

_Te digo esto porque sé que serás el indicado para hacer florecer en mí y, serás el único que podrás leer esto. Ya que será el único capaz de despertar lo que en mucho tiempo ha estado durmiendo en mí… Especialmente para ti será este pergamino._

_Especialmente para ti guardare estas palabras…_

_Especialmente para ti guardare mis sonrisas…_

_Y mi corazón…_

_Especialmente para ti._

_Tigresa.  
_

* * *

Con una sonrisa, terminaron de leer y se observaron nuevamente. No hacía falta palabra para saber lo que ambos pensaban y sentían. Recordaron a sus amigos, y maestro, y dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos. Sonrisa y hasta algunas lágrimas de felicidad le dedican a Po y a Tigresa. Shifu les sonrió y, acercándose a ellos, les dirigió algunas palabras para luego salir de allí. Po y Tigresa se abrazaron y pasaron el resto del día con sus amigos, sabiendo que nada malo podría pasar, pues teniéndose el uno al otro. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Juntos podrán con cualquier obstáculo que el destino les pondrá en frente. Dando inicio a un nuevo día.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hola Fanfiction! Este ha sido un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente y ya lo he completado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo. Sin más nada que decir y dejando este pequeño regalo para ustedes, se despide LightR! :D **


End file.
